


Comfort and Joy

by Aimily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimily/pseuds/Aimily
Summary: aireagoir made me do it.





	

"Mmmm. Christmas cuddles."

 

"Holy shit, Buck, did you just _purr_?"

 

"Mm-hmm. G'night, punk."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finally got over myself enough to post a fic, even if it is just 13 words.


End file.
